Babylon 5
Babylon 5 is an American science fiction television series created and developed by writer J. Michael Straczynski. The series ran for five seasons from January 26th, 1994 to November 28th, 1998, spanning five seasons and a total of 110 episodes. The show branched out into several spin-off projects including six TV movies and a sequel series called Crusade. In addition to the television projects, Babylon 5 launched two comic book titles published by DC Comics as well as numerous novels and reference books. Babylon 5 was unique from other science fiction programs in that it consisted of a single epic story-arc, divided into five smaller storylines throughout the course of it's production run. The saga begins with "Signs and Portents" in season one, "The Coming of Shadows" in season two, "Point of No Return" in season three, "No Surrender, No Retreat" in season four and "The Wheel of Fire" story in season five. Babylon 5 carried on the tradition of having an opening monologue before the title credits for each episode. This technique has been used in several science fiction projects and began back in 1966 with the original Star Trek television series created by Gene Roddenberry. Another Roddenberry vehicle that continued the tradition was the 2000-2005 Canadian/US program Andromeda. The opening narrative of Babylon 5 is as follows: It was the dawn of the third age of mankind, ten years after the Earth-Minbari War. The Babylon Project was a dream given form. Its goal: to prevent another war by creating a place where humans and aliens could work out their differences peacefully. It's a port of call, home away from home for diplomats, hustlers, entrepreneurs, and wanderers. Humans and aliens wrapped in two million, five hundred thousand tons of spinning metal, all alone in the night. It can be a dangerous place, but it's our last, best hope for peace. This is the story of the last of the Babylon stations. The year is 2258. The name of the place is Babylon 5. Cast Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Films * Babylon 5: The Gathering (1993) * Babylon 5: In the Beginning (1998) * Babylon 5: Thirdspace (1998) * Babylon 5: The River of Souls (1998) * Babylon 5: A Call to Arms (1999) * Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers (2002) * Babylon 5: The Lost Tales (2007) Collections Incomplete * Babylon 5: The Complete Universe * Babylon 5: The Complete First Season * Babylon 5: The Complete Second Season * Babylon 5: The Complete Third Season * Babylon 5: The Complete Fourth Season * Babylon 5: The Complete Fifth Season * Babylon 5: The Movies Collection Comics * ''Babylon 5: In Valen's Name'' :* Book One :* Book Two :* Book Three Awards Notes & Trivia * The main title sequence for the series was designed by John Copeland. Compton also served as a producer on the entire series as well as the director of three episodes. * Series regulars Bruce Boxleitner and Peter Jurasik both appeared together in the 1982 film Tron - another project known for it's state of-the-art visual effects. Boxleitner played the titular role of the sentient computer program Tron as well as the program's user, Alan Bradley. Jurasik played the role of Crom. * Series co-stars Jerry Doyle and Andrea Thompson were married to one another from 1995 to 1997. They have a son named Al. * Actress Patricia Tallman, who played Lyta Alexander, was married to production associate Jeffrey Willerth from August, 1999 to March, 2008. See also External Links ---- Category:Articles Category:Programs Category:Babylonian Productions Category:Prime Time Entertainment Network Category:Baton Broadcasting Incorporated Category:CFMT Television Category:Warner Bros. Category:J. Michael Straczynski Category:Claudia Christian Category:Stephen Furst Category:Bill Mumy Category:Andreas Katsulas Category:Bruce Boxleitner Category:Douglas Netter Category:Richard Compton Category:John Copeland Category:George Johnsen Category:Michael O'Hare Category:Jerry Doyle Category:Mira Furlan Category:Richard Biggs Category:Caitlin Brown Category:Mary Kay Adams Category:Robert Rusler Category:Jason Carter Category:Jeff Conaway Category:Peter Jurasik Category:Patricia Tallman Category:Tracy Scoggins Category:James Patrick Stuart Category:Brian Carpenter Category:Reiner Schone Category:Robin Atkin Downes Category:David J. Eagle Category:Tony Dow Category:Fabiana Udenio